


ucieczka nie jest zbyt męska

by pridek-pl (pridek)



Series: esperzy też mogą być wiedźminami. tylko im pozwól i znajdź miejsce. [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - The Witcher, Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, i ktoś to musiał Docenić, itd - Freeform, self indulgent bo minegishi jest Soft TM
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridek/pseuds/pridek-pl
Summary: Czasami ktoś dostanie propozycję nie do odrzucenia, czasami da jednak radę ją leciutko nagiąć.





	ucieczka nie jest zbyt męska

**Author's Note:**

> Lubię ten ship.  
> (Sorry za błędy i ogólnie jakość tekstu. Chciałem dokończyć i pozbyć się go z draftów, więc trochę na kolanie pisane.)  
> (W ogóle to jestem zmęczony.)

 "Musisz zmężnieć," powiedział pewnego dnia Toichiro, i Serizawa chcąc — nie chcąc musiał się z nim zgodzić. Właściwie to na początku po prostu nie wiedział, że z szefem można się nie zgodzić, więc nie miał innego wyboru jak "zmężnieć". Wystarczyło znaleźć sposób i wymyślić w ogóle, gdzie powinien zacząć to całe naprawianie się. Postury był przecież słusznej — postawniejszy nawet i od Toichiro — więc nad mięśniami nie musiał pracować. Może chodziło tutaj o charakter.

Serizawa spędził jeden długi, zimowy wieczór analizując swój charakter. Potrafił zabijać (nawet bez zawahania jeśli mu kazano) czy to ludzi, nieludzi, potwory, nie użalał się nad słabszymi. Co mogło być bardziej męskiego niż to? Postanowił przeznaczyć kilka następnych tygodni obserwując pozostałych wiedźminów z nadzieją, że znajdzie jakąś podpowiedź. Zaczął od Shimazakiego.

I szybko skończył.

— Chcesz podejrzeć moje techniki? Wiem, wiem, pewnie sporo dobrego o nich słyszałeś i ja się nie dziwię, bo są przecież zajebiste i... Gdzie ty idziesz?

Hatori nie miał zbyt wiele do zaoferowania. Ślęczał nad zbroją i poprawiał jej szwy, dokładał ćwieki i smarował skórę, a w międzyczasie opowiadał o swoich dawnych-dawnych przygodach na szlaku. Nie było w tym wszystkim nic bardziej męskiego od tego, co reprezentował sobą Serizawa. I jeśli Katsuya miał być ze sobą szczery, to był nawet mężniejszy od kurduplowatego Hatoriego. Niczego się tutaj nie dowiedział, chociaż spędził przy drugim wiedźminie ponad tydzień.

Shibata był następny w kolejce. W normalnych okolicznościach byłby pierwszy pod obserwacją, ale wybył z warowni z delegacją i wrócił dopiero teraz. Potem całymi dniami ćwiczył i machał mieczem, rozwalał kukły znakami. Czasem zamek drżał w posadach i straszył zawaleniem, gdy Aard wyszedł o leciutko za mocno lub lądowanie po ciosie było zbyt silne. Serizawie to nie przeszkadzało, obserwował Shibatę uważnie, sporadycznie stając w nim w szranki. Raz wygrywał jeden, innym razem drugi. Było fajnie i Katsuya przynajmniej się nie nudził.

Domyślił się za to kilku ciekawych rzeczy. Po pierwsze — trzeba było nie dać się stłamsić. Serizawa był łatwy do zmanipulowania, zdarzało się nawet, że pomagał ludziom lub oszczędzał potworów, jeśli znalazł się choćby najmniejszy ku temu powód. Nad tym musiał popracować. Następnie — broda wysoko, pierś do przodu i bez jąkania. Tak męski mężczyzna mógł przeć do przodu i zdobywać światy.

Serizawa poklepał się po plecach i ruszył do następnego wiedźmina, w jego mniemaniu najmniej męskim z ich grona, a więc od którego mógł się nauczyć tak naprawdę niewiele.

O dziwo, nauczył się od Minegishiego najwięcej, ale za nic w świecie nie opowiedziałby o swoich wnioskach szefowi. Minegishi jaki był, każdy widział — cichy, spokojny, ale zarazem zimny i bezlitosny. Ciało zaś miał najdelikatniejsze z nich wszystkich, z łatwością złamałoby się od ciosu Shibaty. A dźwigając miecz, Minegishi wyglądał komicznie — chucherko, uginające się pod ciężarem, trzymające nieporadnie za rękojeść. Jakimś cudem przetrwał na szlaku i nie skonał pod pazurami jakiegoś potwora, utopca chociażby. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że czaiło się w Minegishim coś tajemniczego, coś, co pomogło mu przeżyć do tej pory. Nikt oczywiście nie zapytał o nic wprost, każdy udawał, że go to nie obchodziło.

Serizawa był jednak ciekawy i tego nie ukrywał. Przesiedział kilka pierwszych dni w towarzystwie Minegishiego, skupiając się na wyłapaniu jakiejkolwiek podpowiedzi do jego tajemnicy. Minegishi z kolei prawie wcale nie zwracał na niego uwagi — jedynie witał się z Serizawą, gdy ten przychodził, a potem wracał do swoich obowiązków.

Zimą Minegishi zajmował się ogrodem — doglądał kwiatów, roślin i grzybów, które mogły służyć za składniki do eliksirów. Całymi dniami chodził między nimi, udeptywał w śniegu ścieżki, nie zważał na chłód szczypiący w policzki. Całymi dniami chodził po ogrodzie, w którym pomimo grubej warstwy białego, mroźnego puchu rosły rośliny. Do swojego pokoju wracał dopiero po zachodzie słońca. Siadał wtedy przy kominku, opatulał się wygarbowanymi skórami zwierząt i czytał, jakiekolwiek książki były akurat w warowni. Nie wyganiał Serizawy z komnaty, pozwalał mu siedzieć, byleby był cicho.

Minegishi rzadko trenował. Nie był męski. Ledwo trzymał miecz. A jednak jakoś przetrwał. I pewnie Toichiro nigdy nie powiedział mu, żeby "zmężniał"... Albo Minegishi po prostu nie przejmował się jego słowami na tyle, aby faktycznie zrobić coś w tym kierunku. Serizawa zaczął go podziwiać. Nie chciał już mężnieć na siłę. Chciał zostać sobą.

"Nie muszę się zmieniać pod niczyje dyktando," pomyślał Serizawa przyglądając się, jak Minegishi ucierał w moździeżu jaskółcze ziele. Minegishi chciał wypróbować nową formułę kilku mikstur, które potrzebowały po kilkanaście różnych składników. Strzępy roślin, noże, deski do krojenia, tłuczki, fiolki i wszystkie inne niezbędne części walały się po podłodze wokół nich. Minegishi siedział na klęczkach, skupiony, skoncentrowany na przepisach i proporcjach składników, wyłączony ze świata wokół. Jeśli ruszał się z miejsca to tylko po to, aby wziąć coś co leżało nieco dalej, i zaraz wracał. Milczał, nie mówił do siebie, jak to czasem zdarzało się Serizawie przy ważeniu eliksirów. Serizawa był zauroczony tym, że Minegishi nie potrzebował się odzywać, recytować przepisu, żeby go sobie przypomnieć. Serizawa był zauroczony tym, że pomimo swojego "niemęskiego" wyglądu przetrwał tak długo i sprawdzał się jako wiedźmin.

I w końcu Serizawa był zauroczony postacią Minegishiego tak ogólnie — delikatna twarz nieoszpecona dotąd żadną blizną, długie palce zręcznie przedzierające się przez rośliny... a przede wszystkim wąska talia, która aż się prosiła o to, żeby ją objąć i przetrzymać silnie; takie idealne miejsce na dłonie, wyglądało na wygodne.

I jak bardzo pragnął złapać Minegishiego, tak jednak musiał się powstrzymać, pokazać samemu sobie, że potrafił trzymać ręce przy sobie. Dobrze mu szło.

"Tak, dobrze mi idzie," pomyślał jednego wieczoru. Stał w progu piwnicy i trzymał w dłoniach dwa kubki z naparem ziół; jeden dla Minegishiego, który akurat pochylał się nad stołem i skrobał na pergaminie notatki. Próbówki i składniki do eliksirów otaczały wiedźmina, tworzyły uporządkowany bałagan, który tylko Minegishi potrafił zrozumieć. Minegishi nie ruszał się z miejsca, nie wyprostował się nawet, gdy Serizawa wszedł do piwnicy. Serizawa miał więc doskonały widok na jego plecy... i talię.

"Nie wolno, nie wolno," Serizawa powtarzał tę myśl, gdy w końcu zaczął iść w kierunku stołu. "Łapska przy sobie."

Przystanął koło drugiego wiedźmina i postawił kubki na blacie. Minegishi pokiwał głową, ale nie podniósł na Serizawę wzroku. Pióro którym pisał zatrzymało się nad pergaminem, w połowie zapisywania jakiejś listy. Minegishi zmarszczył brwi i zgryzł wargę. Długo się nie poruszył, wpatrzony w papier.

— M-m-może odświeży ci umysł — powiedział Serizawa powoli przesuwając kubek w jego stronę.

— Co to?

— Spróbuj zgadnąć.

Minegishi w końcu zerknął na parujący napar. Zmarszczył nos.

— Mięta — mruknął.

— Tak. I coś jeszcze.

To była jak dotąd najdłuższa rozmowa, jaka się między nimi odbyła przez dwa ostatnie tygodnie. Serizawa uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy Minegishi wziął kubek do ręki i uniósł go do ust.

— Pachnie znajomo — mruknął Minegishi. W końcu spróbował, wciąż marszcząc brwi i patrząc pytająco na Serizawę. Jeden łyk, drugi. — Och — szepnął zaskoczony. — Och — powiedział głośniej i pewniej. Odstawił kubek na stół i oblizał usta.

— I co?

— Czekaj.

Serizawa czekał. Myślał, że miał czekać na rozwiązanie zagadki, a tymczasem Minegishi znów skoncentrował się na pergaminie. Zaciskał palce na piórze, zbyt głęboko zanurzonym w kałamarzu.

— Wiem! — krzyknął nagle i zaczął na nowo skrobać litery. Nie zważał na grube kleksy szpeczące paragrafy. Pisał pośpiesznie; Serizawa nie zdołał odczytać większości słów. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio — zamiast wpatrywać się w pergamin, zawiesił wzrok na profilu drugiego wiedźmina — jego oczy przepełnione błyskiem radości, usta układające się w uśmiech. Serizawa chciał pocałować te usta. Nie myślał, że nie powinien, jak to było w przypadku duetu talia-ręce. Usta Serizawy i usta Minegishiego jakimś cudem tworzyły w umyśle Serizawy doskonałe połączenie, które prędzej czy później musiało się dokonać. I już.

— Odświeżyło — szepnął Minegishi. Błądzącą ręką znalazł swój kubek i upił dwa kolejne łyki. Potem spojrzał na Serizawę. — Dzięki.

Może jednak nie powinien chwytać Minegishiego za twarz i całować. Może. Minegishi co prawda się nie opierał i nie wydał żadnego dźwięku zaskoczenia, nie poruszył się nawet. Serizawa tak naprawdę na sekundę zapomniał, że Minegishi istniał, tak ogólnie. Były tylko ciepłe, mokre usta, rozchylone pod jego własnymi, i zimna, gładka skóra pod palcami.

Serizawa opamiętał się. Nie wiedział jak długo całował Minegishiego — nie namiętnie, ot usta przy ustach — ale w końcu się odsunął i pojął, że zrobił źle. Minegishi patrzył na niego zaskoczony, bledszy niż zazwyczaj, źrenice jego oczu niemal okrągłe. Zaskoczony Minegishi, widok, którego Serizawa nigdy dotąd nie widział. Minegishi, którego prawdopodobnie mało co wytrącało z równowagi.

I pocałunek był jedną z tych rzeczy.

Serizawa wstrzymał oddech i cofnął kroku. W końcu odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił w kierunku wyjścia, wzrok wlepiając w podłogę. Dopadł do drzwi, wypadł przez nie i zatrzasnął za sobą. Pognał w górę schodów, przeklinając się w myślach. Głupi, głupi, głupi! Czemu to zrobił, czemu się nie powstrzymał, co w niego wstąpiło?!

Na piętrze skręcił w hol prowadzący do dawnej sali bankietowej i przystanął w połowie kroku. Przetarł oczy ręką. We wspomnieniach widział zdziwioną twarz Minegishiego. Próbował pozbyć się tego widoku, ale nie potrafił, jakby jego umysł robił mu na złość. "Patrz co zrobiłeś, ty głupcze!"

Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, mając nadzieję, że uwolni się od wspomnień. Na nic. Jedynie ból przeszył jego rękę, wspomnienia zostały.

Oblizał usta, poczuł smak mięty i truskawek, dwóch głównych składników naparu, którego dla niech przygotował.

— Dobranoc, Serizawa — rozbrzmiało nagle niedaleko. Serizawa drgnął i rozejrzał się. Nawet nie usłyszał, gdy Toichiro przechodził koło niego; teraz był o kilka dobrych kroków dalej, nie oglądał się nawet za drugim wiedźminem.

— Dobranoc! — odpowiedział Serizawa. Wcześniej obiecał sobie, że przy następnym spotkaniu z Toichiro powie mu prosto w twarz "Zmężniałem, szefie!", ale teraz nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Nie po tym, co zrobił Minegishiemu... A zwłaszcza nie po tym, jak tak nagle uciekł. To nie było "męskie", nie w tej sytuacji.

Wyprostował się. Jeśli miał być bardziej męski niż wcześniej, musiał przede wszystkim tam wrócić i wytłumaczyć się Minegishiemu. To będzie horror i Serizawa ledwo wyduka słowa, ale... ale powie. Nawet jeśli zostanie potem odrzucony albo zaczną się bić.

Uznał to za test tego, jak bardzo zmężniał. Jeśli go wykona, będzie to oznaczało, że zmężniał — w swojej własnej mierze oczywiście, ale i tak.

Odwrócił się więc na pięcie i wrócił w dół schodów, spokojnie, powoli. Wsłuchiwał się w echo jego kroków odbijających się od ścian, próbował ignorować myśli, które podpowiadały czarniejsze niż walka scenariusze — że Minegishi doniesie Toichiro, że wyrzucą Serizawę ze Szponów, że go zabiją. Nie, nie, to się nie stanie. Zaraz sobie porozmawiają, i on wszystko wyjaśni i-i-i...

I może Serizawa znów go pocałuje, a potem uda mu się położyć dłonie na tym zgrabnym ciele i-i-i...

To był przewrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i Serizawa miał ochotę roztrzaskać sobie głowę o ścianę. Ale nie, nie i nie, nie zrobi tego, bo jeśli to zrobi, to obleje swój własny test. Poddawanie się frustracji nie było męskie.

I tak minęło kilka długich chwil, w czasie których wpatrywał się w drzwi piwnicy, zanim w końcu zdecydował się wejść. Przekroczył próg śmiałym krokiem i zamknął za sobą.

Minegishi nie ruszył z miejsca. Spojrzał jednak na Serizawę, wciąż zaskoczony. Dłoń trzymał przy ustach, jakby nie dowierzając, że ten cały pocałunek się wydarzył.

Serizawa go rozumiał. Jednak musiał przypięczętować prawdziwość tego pocałunku wyjaśnieniami. Nie miał innego wyboru.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić, choć jego głos złamał się po pierwszym zdaniu. Po trzech kolejnych miał ochotę poklepać się po plecach. Był męski. Na swój sposób, ale był.

**Author's Note:**

> z dupy zakończenie ale co ja mogę na to poradzić? Nic, kompletnie nic.


End file.
